


desert

by elvenloki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: The air was hot, the sun was hot, even the sand was overwhelmingly hot. Sand. It was everywhere. It was in your hair, sand in your clothes, sand in your boots. You’ve probably swallowed more sand than you originally believed was possible. The cloth that covered your face and your head was scratchy and it barely served its purpose.





	desert

The air was hot, the sun was hot, even the sand was overwhelmingly hot. Sand. It was everywhere. It was in your hair, sand in your clothes, sand in your boots. You’ve probably swallowed more sand than you originally believed was possible. The cloth that covered your face and your head was scratchy and it barely served its purpose.

This entire trek to what Jaha–who you were starting to believe was going crazy–exclaimed to be the ‘promise land’ made you increasingly annoyed with everyone and you found yourself questioning why you came along in the first place. If you stayed behind, you could’ve been in the forest, where it actually rained. Where there was water. But instead you were trudging angrily through the desert, the hot sun taunting your near dehydrated state.

Murphy. Yes, it was Murphy. He was the reason you decided to come along. You remembered the conversation, you were arguing passionately about him leaving. He wanted you to stay. “For your safety.” He explained, but you refused to obey. “You don’t even know if this place exists. If there’s an actual running shower, I’m going.” But now you cursed your stubbornness, wishing you had listened to him, because now he was walking at the back of the group with a grounder named Emori and the heat of the sun wasn’t helping.

Why were you so jealous? He was your boyfriend, and you knew he’d never cheat on you, but the possibility was still there. Even you couldn’t deny their chemistry and it pissed you off. The way they looked at each other, the gleam that shown so iridescently in their eyes as they spoke made you want to stab them. In your head, you could see yourself violently stabbing them both. Screams piercing the air and on your face, with the addition of splattered blood, would be a victorious smile.

Your anger was cold. You’d never actually hurt him, hurting her on the other hand was still an option. But, still, you walked silently through the sand, staring daggers at the back of the guy in front of you, his name was Harris, maybe?

Jealousy was still flowing ever so fluidly in your veins, when Jaha announced that you’d be resting for the night. You sighed dramatically as you pulled your bookbag from your back and sat on the ground.

“Why do you look so sad?” Someone sat next to you. You looked at them and realized it was Jaha.

“My boyfriend has a new girlfriend, apparently.” Your eyes moved to glare at Murphy, who was now laughing about something Emori said.

Jaha look one look at Murphy and then looked back at you. “You know he’s in love with you, right?”

“Well I hope so. We are dating.” You deadpanned. Jaha seemed to laugh, before standing and helping the others build a fire.

After the fire was built, and everyone sat around it talking and eating, you stayed silent. Murphy was back by your side and you were happy again for a second, until you realized Emori was on his other side.

You layed back on the sand, your head on your backpack to serve as a pillow. Murphy noticed this, and he laid down next to you, his arm wrapping around your waist. You smiled, moving closer to him. It was now dark, and almost everyone was asleep. The fire, which Jaha was still up watching, was now glowing, the sticks now black and turning into white-grey ashes. You fell asleep with Murphy’s lips pressed to your neck.

When you woke up, the sun was hot again and you were sweating through your shirt. Sighing, you sat up and took your hoodie off, standing to wrap it around your waist. It wasn’t a smart idea, but you couldn’t stand the sweat, or the heat. Murphy was still next to you, and he was awake. Emori sat on the other side of him, and she watched the group silently. There was something off about her, you couldn’t place it but you just knew something was wrong.

“Okay, better get moving.” Jaha commanded, and the rest of the group groaned and stood, after gathering their things. You started walking next to Murphy, and you noticed Emori trailing behind. You still felt uneasy.

“John, I don’t trust her.” You quietly looked up at your boyfriend, his shadow over you. He looked at you, and scoffed.

“Are you sure you aren’t jealous because I was talking to her yesterday?” He looked away from you, continuing staring in front of him at the horizon. You rolled your eyes, of course he didn’t listen to you. You wanted to defend yourself, tell him how dumb he was being, but you bit your tongue, thinking better of it.

Of course, you were right, and now you stood next to Murphy as he held his neck after Emori took the remainder of your supplies. He looked at you apologetically as you hugged him. You were still mad that he didn’t listen to you, but you were glad he was okay.

“What do we do now?” Someone asked, Richards was his name if you remembered right.

“We keep going.” Jaha spoke, still not over the initial shock of the events earlier. You nodded, of course you had to keep going. You’d made it this far. This goddamn far. It had to be for something. Anything.

After continuing the journey to the ‘promise land’ you stayed quiet. In any other situation - let it be attracting grounders because Murphy is a damned idiot, or Murphy denying the signs that it was going to rain - you’d rub your victory in his face, telling him how right you were and how he should listen to you more often, but now with Murphy’s eyes glued to the sand below him and his arm hesitantly around your shoulders, you couldn’t. You could tell he felt bad. It was rare that he would openly admit his mistakes, even to you. It was a pride thing. John Murphy, the kid who was Bellamy’s right hand man turned Bellamy’s worst enemy. He who hated thunderstorms. He who had to have you next to him in Camp Jaha, the constant presence of grounders always haunting him. He would never, ever, tell you these things to your face, but he would subconsciously drop hints and you were smart enough to understand.

So you stayed quiet and walked beside him, the sun blazing dangerously hot on your heads and the sand blowing into your faces. Everyone else was quiet too, probably overthinking. It had been about half a day when something actually happened.

The group was loosely spread out; Jaha taking the lead like usual, Murphy next to you about eight feet behind Jaha, and the others were around, walking in a pack towards the City of Light. It was now dark, and the temperature had dropped substantially and you walked next to Murphy, holding his hand. You were freezing, and although you never told him, he took his hoodie off and gave it to you to put on. You thanked him quietly, pulling the sleeves over the sleeves of the one you already wore. It was bigger than you, and when you zipped the hoodie all the way up it ended mid-thigh. The sleeves were huge, too. Murphy smiled at how cute you looked in his hoodie, but his smile quickly faded when Harris started talking.

“Okay how about this one. A grounder, a reaper and a mountain man walk into a bar. The mountain man says “hey, we don’t serve your kind around here.” Get it? Because reapers.” Harris laughed, causing you and Murphy to groan.

“I will take Jaha’s staff and beat you to death with it.” Murphy growled through gritted teeth. You giggled, and he looked down at you, a small smile on his face at how easily he could make you laugh.

Harris started talking again, but he was cut short by a loud blasting sound, and there was smoke and sand flying where his body should have been. A girl screamed when a part of Harris’ now completely decimated body fell in front of her, and she set another bomb off. You practically fell into Murphy, and he grabbed you and pulled you towards him. He saw the look on your face and he felt the need to kill who ever made you scared. But then he realized that he couldn’t fight whatever did it, because it wasn’t really a living being. He could only protect you so much.

“We’re in a mine field.” Jaha yelled. “Stay where you are.” Everyone listened, sitting exactly where they previously stood and trying to get smaller, in fear of setting off another mine.

“You okay?” Murphy asked. He was obviously scared as much as you were, and you nodded. He reached over to grab your hand and you laced your fingers together. “Try to go to sleep.” He remembered when the grounders first attacked the 100, you were terrified. You became extremely paranoid and the other kids would make fun of you, purposely making loud noises to scare the shit out of you. Murphy got mad and beat the people doing it up. But he couldn’t beat anyone up now, it wasn’t something he could control or stop.

You nodded, leaning your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes tightly. Murphy pushed the fabric over both of your faces to block any sand that might be blowing in the night. 


End file.
